


Одуванчик

by NatBarrett



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: 2014 год. работа потеряла свою актуальность в том же году, но всё же"Может быть, хотя бы там они будут счастливы"





	Одуванчик

Петра ползет к нему, пытаясь вцепиться изломанными пальцами в землю, отталкиваясь уставшими ногами. В волосах у нее затерялся одуванчик, а по щекам текут слезы, смешавшись с кровью.

Петра лежит на спине – живот ее повторяет рисунок древесной коры, о которую ее приложила особь. Ауруо лежит на животе – острые камни изрезали спину. У нее сломаны безымянный и указательный пальцы, у него – средний и мизинец.

Они касаются рук друг друга, переплетают пальцы, стараясь игнорировать боль; ее они не боятся – привыкли. Петра плачет, беззвучно и горько.

– Я люблю тебя. – Ауруо и хотел, чтобы эти слова были последними, что он услышал в своей жизни.

– А я тебя.

Он и не понимает, когда сам начинает плакать. Когда в глазах вдруг перестает жечь, а по щеками скатывается соленая влага. Когда стало легче.

Ауруо уже не чувствовал, как рука Петры сжимала его руку и перевел на нее взгляд. Она не плакала, глаза были закрыты, а на губах играла спокойная улыбка.

Подул ветер и подхватил парашютики с одуванчика, что затаился в рыжих волосах Петры. Парашютики взлетели вверх, выше гигантских деревьев, пытающихся поймать их своими тяжелыми ветвями, прямо к солнцу. Последней мыслью Ауруо было осознание того, что это душа Петры взмыла в небо.

Может быть, хотя бы там они будут счастливы.


End file.
